K471
K471 was much more than a droid. He was the newest and most advanced form of droid and cybernetic technology. He was also a madman and a cold hearted killer. History Mortal Life K471 was obviously not always named so. He was born Kale Sortis on the planet Cylon. He grew up a regular, normal human being. He attended the University of Coruscant and obtained a degree in cybernetics. Returning to his homeworld, he was given the very prestigious job of monitoring the Central Core, a massive computer that regulated everything on Cylon. With his help, numerous upgrades were given to the Central Core. It was now powerful enough to regulate many different things on many different worlds if it ever got the chance. Doctor Sortis attempted to convince the government of Cylon to expand, to imperialize. They refused, telling him that if he ever spoke like that again they would turn him over to the Republic for treason. He returned to his job, full of resentment. When the day came that he was strickened with a rare and incurable disease he took action, figuring he had nothing to lose at this point. He shedded his mortal body, uploading his consciousnes into the Central Core itself and taking it over. In the process he lost all humanity, no longer caring for life in any form. The Cult Mechanicus When he melded with the Central Core, Doctor Sortis also shedded his name. He started calling himself K471. The original Central Core project had been dubbed K470. He believed he was the next stage and therefore took a name that represented that. He used his connection to everything on the planet to eliminate all life. It took him a very short time to do this. With the extermination of the human populace, he began producing droids from factories that could, in turn, produce more and more factories. All through the reign of the Galactic Empire he fortified his planet, even defending it from the Imperials on more than one occassion. By the time the Rebellion had defeated the second Death Star at Endor, K471 had a planet sized army of the most sophisticated droids in the galaxy. With both of the major powers in the galaxy distracted with each other, he began expanding, like he had wanted to do all those years ago when he was human. He created himself a new body, yet remaining connected to the Central Core. He named his new empire the Cult Mechanicus. It wasn't until a group of allies including Cazzik Wyn and Dorset Konig started investigating the Cult that K471 felt threatened. The two forces met in battle on the planet Cylon itself. Cazzik managed to destroy the Central Core and thus cripple the Cult Mechanicus. The allies, believing K471 to be dead departed the planet. Kamulos & the Cylon Imperium .]] K471 had survived the destruction of Cylon. His body, barely functioning, was protected by several droids whom he still had control of. He was discovered by Raven, a servant of the dark master Kamulos. She was unable to retrieve him herself, so Kamulos arrived and finished her mission. He offered the cyborg a new body, and a way to rebuild Cylon if he swore allegiance to the dark master. K471 agreed. Kamulos brought numerous individuals together. Raven and Azriel eliminated leading politicians in the surrounding systems that would oppose the creation of a new imperial force. Raze led forces against the royal family in the Cerrik civil war, which gave Kamulos a world rich in resources to rebuild Cylon with. Also, there was the Mandalorian Kir Varrus who brought with him his skill in battle. K471, along with all the others, helped to create the Cylon Imperium, a much more diverse and powerful governmental entity then the Cult Mechanicus ever was. Everything Kamulos had done, including the formation of the Imperium, had been to locate and capture Kora, the City of the Jedi. Eventually, it was found and Kamulos dispatched a sizeable force to take the planet it was located on. However, before the CI fleet arrived, a group of Jedi and their allies, led by Master Cazzik Wyn, had landed at Kora. They fought the Cylon army in what was to be called the Battle of Taylon. The Jedi were losing the fight, until Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne and his Mandalorian Protectors arrived. They turned the tide of battle and pushed back the Cylon forces. Cazzik managed to operate the city's defenses and destroyed the entire fleet. Raze, Azriel, and Raven all perished in the battle. K471 himself was struck down by Blackthorne, sending his consciousnes back to the Central Core in order to rebuild a new body. The Cylon Imperium had suffered a grave loss. The Coming of Eve After the Battle of Taylon, K471 was approached by an incredibly unique entity named Eve. She was from another galaxy, trapped in the City of the Jedi by its creators. More like him than Kamulos ever was, he agreed to help her in exchange for a commission of second in command in her new order. The deal was struck and the two waited. K471 designed not only himself a new body, but also Kir Varrus who had been nearly killed in the battle. Eve had rescued him and made the same deal. When Sion struck Kamulos down on the planet Cerrik, Eve arrived on Cylon to take command of the Imperium. K471 and Kir Varrus were there to welcome her. Sith-Cylon War & Crimson Empire .]] K471 continued to serve as the de-facto leader of the Imperium until Darth Trayus attacked Cylon space. The war lasted for a mere few weeks, with the Crimson Empire becoming the ultimate victor. K471 and Trayus battled several times on the surface of Cylon itself, until Trayus managed to find and disable the supercomputer that stored K471's backup copies. Defeating K471 once again, Trayus ordered the droid to submit, or be destroyed. He would destroy K471's body, and then the computer that would store the backup. Knowing he was defeated, K471 reluctantly swore his allegiance, and Trayus retained the only last copy of his programming. From there, K471 was reassigned the position of Grand General, working alongside Phelan Nial. His loyalty would be tested, and eventually won over, by Darth Trayus in the times ahead. Shadow War Shortly after the Duels on Cylon, Darth Trayus commissioned work on a new frame for K471, to better suit the mission profile ahead of the droid. Agents to the Crimson Empire discovered blueprints to the EG droid, created by Count Dooku and his Separatists during the Clone Wars, within the ruins of a decimated factory on an abandoned world. Darth Trayus's scientists got to work upgrading the frame and weaponry of the droid and, upon completion, transferred K471 into the new body. He would continue to possess the body during the Shadow War. Information & Statistics Weaponry K471 wields two single bladed lightsabers. His body also has a host of other offensive and defensive capabilities. While classified as a cyborg, K471's body is actually that of a droid's. The cyborg classification comes from the fact that the central computer that controls the droid stores what is left of Kale Sortis - his brain. As such, the body of K471 is a droid, but the entire persona is still considered cyborg, by nature. Lightsaber Combat It is unknown exactly what forms of lightsaber combat K471 knows. Though it has been hypothesized that he has the ability to record forms of combat he sees and then use them himself. Active Threads *Dawn of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Cylon Imperium